The present invention relates generally to the field of security management, and more particularly to methods, systems and products for determining a security level for accessing a restrictive area.
The present disclosure generally relates to security management. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and products for determining a security level for accessing a restrictive area.
Security management is critical in almost every industry. For example, in a house or an apartment, the doors and windows may be protected by an antitheft system. For another example, the buildings or offices of an origination may adopt security devices (such as security doors and windows), access control systems, such as fingerprint identification, monitoring cameras, and the like. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to control the security for the certain area in an intelligent and safe way.